Tie Me Up In Chains, Take My Breath Away
by LegsAreWeak
Summary: Revenge is sweet...but not as sweet as you. Klaroline story xx
1. Chapter 1 Don't test me 'love'

She rummaged through a black leather bag, searching for her wallet. The bar was crowded at such a late time; almost everyone was drunk. Caroline wore a tight skimpy maroon coloured dress, the left side with a long flowing sleeve and her other shoulder bare. She was sat right at the bar, on the middle stool, trying busy herself from remembering she was all alone.

Her eyes wandered around the room; Elena was there...with Damon. God, it was sickening, they just completely pushed her out of the group after what she'd done but when Damon did something, perhaps even worse, they welcomed him with open arms. Caroline sneered, turning her head back to the bar, taking short sips of white lightning. She tried to ignore it but all she could hear was Elena and Damon laughing about something; this would be the moment she'd hate being a vampire.

The room suddenly went quiet, everyone sat still staring at the door but Caroline just rested her head on the palm of her hand and stared at the half empty glass of alchohol. "I wonder what he's doing here?" she heard a voice say with a sense of disgust. It was Bonnie's...of course she was there as well, wouldn't leave Elena's side, always leaving Caroline as the scape-goat...but Elena was just as bad.

"Two shots of your strongest," a man called, sitting in the seat next to Caroline. She downed the rest of her drink in one go, laying her head on the wooden bar counter. "You know you're going to get a bad neck love," the person beside her said, smirking in the process.

"Well I don't really care _love_," she mimicked, saying 'love' in a british accent. "Well aren't you fiesty for someone whose a sad drunk," he replied, chuckling.

Caroline rolled her eyes and lifted her head to look at the person, "What do you want Klaus?" He grinned at her, "Well, **I want my shots**," he said loudly -making sure the bartender could hear him- before continuing in a low voice, "and...you." Caroline laughed out loud, "You don't want me, you want a stupid little girl who'll bend over backwards and do as she's told with no backchat." Her voice was quiet but full of anger and severe distaste. "Well maybe I want a change of scenery," Klaus told her

Caroline shook her head laughing, picking up her bag from the floor and standing up from her stool, "No, no you don't. You're still the same spineless coward with mommy and daddy issues that no one will love." He was taken back a bit, his eyes filled with emotions.

Klaus grabbed her wrist just as she was turning away from him, "Don't test me love." He held a tight grip on her, staring right into her eyes, irritated by her comments. Caroline scrunched her nose and pursed her lips in disdain, "No. Don't test _**me**_," she told him, feeling so much bitterness overcome her.

She harshly shook his hand off of her wrist, giving him one last mean stare before walking away, swaying her hips. As she walked out, she noticed Damon and Elena in the corner of her eye, looking at her as she headed for the door. She didn't care, not anymore.

Caroline strolled down the twilight street, stumbling a few times. She passed a few cars in which she looked at her reflection in them, sighing each time. The area was almost silent apart from a few inaudible noises in the distance. It wasn't cold outside but it wasn't exactly miami weather either, even if it was night time.

She finally found her car, sitting amongst others, a black colour. She fumbled her keys out of her bag and into her hands, trying to find the car key. Caroline shakily held the right key, trying to get it in the keyhole but missed on first go. Eventually she managed to get it in and open the car door with a strong yank, letting out a short grunt.

"Don't hurt yourself love," Klaus said, appearing in a flash, behind her back. Caroline's eye's widened, "Wha-" Before she could finish her sentence he whipped her around by her waist, grabbing with both hands, "Me again." He smirked, showing his fangs pop out, before disappearing with her at vampire speed. All on the ground left was her keys stuck in the open car door and her bag, laying on the sidewalk.

She woke up to find herself in a dark grimy basement, locked up in chains. She grasped the ground she was laying on, feeling the texture of the stone floor. She hadn't taken much notice of the chains until she tried to sit up, a chain was wound around her neck, binding her throat down. He wrists were chained as well, her legs were the only thing not trapped in metal chains but that wouldn't do much good.

Her dress had slid up her thighs a bit, she became embarrased even though no one was there, but she couldn't pull it down even a centimeter if she tried. There was a crack of light through the she was leaning against, she only just managed to turn her head to look. _How long was I out?_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the big chunky steel door opposite her opened loudly, slamming against the wall it was attached to. "Morning darling," Klaus walked in smirking at Caroline being so vulnerable. "Go fuck yourself _darling_," she spat back, mimicking like she had done prior to leaving the Mystic Grill. He chuckled lightly but his expression suddenly changed drastically, becoming angry and livid; he walked over to her slowly, crouching down in front of her, "I told you not to test me." Caroline retorted angrily, spitting in his face, "Do I care?"

She didn't expect what he did next, Klaus drew a knife from his jeans' back pocket, waving it steadily in front of Caroline's face. She rolled her eyes, "Really? You're going to stab me? For what? You're an overdramatic, spoiled little child." He didn't give glare, nor shoot back with a threatening tone; Klaus merely just chuckled, staring at the knife, holding it by the handle.

"You see, I wasn't very happy when you led me on that night we talked on the bench but I thought better of you...This was purely the last straw, I need to teach you a lesson. You want me to be this killer? This enforcer of torcher? Then that is what you'll get," he spoke in a very calm, yet cynical manner. She sat still awkwardly, her neck still held by the chains but managed to speak although it hurt a little, "Well...go on then. Make me suffer!"

Klaus laughed lightly, shaking his head back and forth before looking her in the eyes again, " In due time my love. I have yet find the perfect moment when I can make you feel pain." Caroline fluttered her eyelids, sighing a little scornful, "Or maybe you're just a coward. I've felt much pain over the past months, don't you think this will be nothing to me?" Again, he chuckled, "You're right." Klaus stopped laughing and plunged the knife into her chest.


	2. Chapter 2 Mm vervain

She felt a sharp pain as her eyes opened; Klaus was crouched over her once more, holding the knife he'd stabbed her with and admiring the blood dripping from it. "Have fun sleeping?" he asked while chuckling at her awful state. Caroline was still a little out of it, feeling numb and unaware of everything but managed just to whisper, "Well I got away from you didn't I?" Her voice was raspy and barely audible but Klaus could hear fine, "Come on now, no time for petty remarks, we have a lot to do today."

"Oh joy, I really did love being stabbed you know," Caroline said sarcastically, staring up at him as he stood talk in front her her chained up body. "I thought so," he laughed walking to the door as a hybrid opened it, holding a vile of clear liquid. She had to confess that yes, she was a little scared but knew she'd have to be strong, "Hope you don't hurt yourself with that vile." Klaus took the vile and turned to face Caroline, the hybrid behind the door leaving us shut in the room, "I think if I was you I'd be more worried about what I'm going to do to you."

She smirked, nearly laughing aloud, "Please, you may be able to hurt random strangers and your minions but you're too weak to do any large amount of damage on me." "I think you should watch your tongue, no one likes a bitch," Klaus said squating close to her legs. "Wow, Klaus Mikaelson SWORE? Outrageous," she replied, putting emphasis on 'swore'. Klaus held the vile in one hand and the knife sat on the floor beside him, "Well, there's a first time for everything now isn't there?"

Caroline attempted to kick him with one of her legs but quick as ever, Klaus caught it by the ankle, holding it up, "Now dear, no time for violence from you; we need to get started." She looked him in the eyes, just staring, waiting for what he would do next. He picked up the still bloody knife, opening the vile, letting the liquid drip down onto the knife, lacing it at the edges, "I think you'll like this." He grinned, putting the vile down and holding the knife in hand, grabbing one of her legs.

Caroline watched as he placed his tongue on her leg, dragging it down to her ankle; he smirked up at her. "You're sick," she said scornfully. "And you're helpless, so I don't think you can stop me," he replied.

Klaus took the knife and made a quick cut in her leg, making her scream in pain. It burn the skin around the fresh wound, Caroline yelped, "What the hell?" "Oh yeah sorry, forgot to mention; I've laced the knife with vervain, hope it's okay," he smiled in contempt.

Again he slashed part of her leg, resulting in her screaming once more. He began to drag the knife from the bottom of her leg, upwards. Caroline tried not to screech or cry but the tears began to drop from her eyes. He was completely right, she was helpless, no one cared about her so no one would look for her.

Her leg was searing, stinging her whole body, blood slipping down as he cut deeper into her skin. She was shaking, trembling in pain, closing her eyes letting tears form as he mutilated her leg. Klaus laughed every time she made the slightest noise in reaction to the harsh pain, "Are you enjoying this? Because I sure am." He chuckled, putting the knife down, looking at the burnt, cut up legs covered in with a red veil of fluid blood.

Caroline glowered at him as she breathed in tremulously, her eyes becoming dark and vains showing up underneath her bottom eyelashes. "That's it Caroline, let the vampire come out," he winked, picking up the knife again, gripping it tight. "Fuck you, you're a worthless piece of shi-" she spat out but shrieked, a knife being stabbed into her leg with force.

She didn't speak a word, just looked at him pull the knife out slowly, twisting it as he did so. Klaus stared at her pained face, sliding the knife in his back pocket, "Don't worry love, it'll be over soon...well, only this 'session' at least." He did air quotations on 'session', chuckling lightly. He took the vile of vervain, throwing the cork behind his back, pouring the rest of it's contents onto her serverely wounded leg, stinging and scorching it worse than ever. Caroline let out a loud, high pitched noise, screaming, tears flowing at every opportunity.

Klaus then threw the small bottle at the wall the left of him, smashing it into tiny little pieces, "Do you feel it? The pain? Can you feel it yet?" Caroline ground her teeth together, the vervain driving her mad, her human side still taken over by the angry vampire in her.

He laughed, "Oh Caroline, you shouldn't be afraid to scream; no one can hear you in here." She shook about wanting to be released from her tight shackles wrapped around her, "KILL ME THEN!" She yelled at him loudly, pulling at the chains forcefully. Klaus smiled, "All in due time. I mean, you can't expect me not to milk it a little bit longer, can you?"

"I can't expect anything from you anymore!" she shot back, "I can't expect you to act like a human being because you aren't one! You haven't got a heart!" Klaus stopped in his tracks to look at her, "I find you interesting Caroline but right now, you need to learn a lesson; don't mess with me."

He walked up to her giving her peck on the cheek, "Have a nice rest, today may have been painful but tomorrow will be a hell of a lot worse." Before she could reply, he walked out of the door, shutting it loudly.

* * *

**I had a load of inspiration for this but then suddenly it went iffy, I need to figure out what will happen :/ Sorry, it's not my best, but thankyou SO much for the reviews xxx**


End file.
